Get Excited
by 3rdStreetSaint
Summary: Jinx has been creating chaos. Vi and Caitlyn have to stop her. Or is it really that simple? Rated m for possible lemon and violence. (Its Jinx, did you really not expect violence?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been playing League for just over 3 months and have fallen in love (not in the creepy way) with Jinx and the Piltover lore. So I decided to write a Fanfic about it, plain and simple. I'll be staying as true to the lore as possible so it reflects how most people see Jinx and crew. This will be updated every Monday. Im also looking for one or two beta readers to help in getting chapters out faster. So just pm me if you'd be willing to help me out. Reveiw pleaseeeeeeeee? Chapter 1 has been updated for a bit of polish.**

It had been relatively quiet in Piltover during the cold, snowy month of December. Kids were out in the street hurling snowballs at each other and couples walked hand in hand down the street talking and laughing as snow lazily drifted to the ground around them. One would have a hard time believing that this was the same city the had been constantly terrorized by none other than Jinx, the Loose Cannon. But the blue haired terror seemed to be taking a brief hiatus, not a single sighting had occurred in weeks!

"God damn it cupcake! Its been a week since shes even been SPOTTED. Just take a break for a bit, ok?" Vi pleaded with the older woman. Caitlyn had seemed more on edge than usual since Jinx had taken a brief hiatus from wrecking the city. Cait hadn't even left the Sheriffs department for the past 2 days and VI suspected from the bags present under the Sheriff's eyes that she hadn't slept much either. Vi was concerned.

The Sheriff of Piltover pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long yawn. "Vi for all we know that girl could be planting bombs under this building as we speak. We need to stay on our toes" Caitlynn responded groggily.

"Cupcake" Vi began, her tone stern. "You need to go home and sleep ok? That's an order"

Caitlyn scoffed "You take orders from me VI, don't-" Caitlyn didn't finish her sentence as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Thats it Cait" Vi said letting a smirk come across her face, her eyes giving a mischievous twinkle. The tall pink haired woman began walking across the room towards Caitlyn who had a puzzled look on her face. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, Vi lifted Caitlyn out of her seat and in one swift motion, tossed the woman over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Caitlyn yelped, suprised by the recent events. "Set me down right now!"

"No can do boss" VI replied with a chuckle as she opened the door to leave Caitlyn's office. She could feel the brunette pounding on her back but compared to the usual hits she took out on the streets, it was nothing. "Its for your own good cupcake, you can't keep working like this" Vi pleaded.

Caitlyn sighed. She knew that Vi was right, if she kept working like this she would be in no shape to pursue the Loose Cannon if and when she showed up. Though she certainly wasn't going to allow herself to be carried out of HER damn department like a child. "I'll go home Vi ok? Now set me down." Caitlyn said, failing to prevent another yawn.

VI craned her head to look at Caitlyn "I don't think so Cait, no way i'm falling for that. For all I know the second I set you down you're gonna head right back to that little desk of yours and go back to work." Vi said, tightening her grip around her partner.

Caitlyn sighed. She knew when VI set her mind on something there was no changing it. She ceased her struggle and let her limbs go limp. _I'll get you back for this Vi_ Caitlyn thought to herself as the duo stepped out the door in the winter night. She could hear VI's boots crunching in the snow as they made their way to Vi's car.

Vi unlocked the car and using her free hand, opened the passenger door, trying and failing, to gently set Caitlyn down in the seat. Vi shut the door after checking to see that her partners limbs were clear of the way and then made her way around to her side of the car. As she slid into the driver's seat she took a quick glance over at the brunette.

"Comfy, Cupcake?" VI asked, a small grin on her face.

"I can drive myself home" Cait replied coldly, turning to look out the frost covered window.

"In that state? No way i'd let you on the road. You can hardly keep your eyes open!" Vi said, smirking. "I'll even come pick you up in the morning.

"Hmmph, fine" Caitlyn said, though the cold tone in her voice had vanished as they drove to the Sheriff of Piltover's residence.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence much to Vi's dismay, normally they always talked during car rides. One quick peek to the side discovered why the ride had been silent. Her partner was fast asleep! I wide smile spread on the Enforcer's face.

"Rise and shine Cupcake" Vi said as the pulled up in front of her apartment complex. "Need me to carry you in?"

"Mmmph"

Vi let out a quiet chuckle as she got out of the car. _Poor Cait, I swear she'd work herself to death if it weren't for me._ As she finished that thought she suddenly found herself flat on her ass._ God damn ice. Piltover can keep garbage off the street but not ice off the damn sidewalk._ Then she heard it. A high pitched laugh, uncontrolled giggling, coming from right behind her. She leapt to her feet to swing at the source of the laugh forgetting she was on a patch of ice. She promptly fell down again, this time flat on her back with a splitting headache this time. She rose slower doing a full 360 to try and spot the source of laughter. _Nothing_ her heart rate slowed. Did she imagine it? It had to be, Jinx hadn't been spotted in the area, she had to have imagined just stress. All her hopes were dashed when she saw the passenger side door. The words **Catch me if you can fathands ;)** had been scribbled on the side of her car in bright pink handwriting. "Shit" the enforcer muttered under her breath. _Can't let Cait see this, theres no way she could let this go. She's gonna wanna investigate and look for clues_ Without a second thought she opened the car door, flung Caitlyn over her shoulder and marched up to her apartment.

"Ow" Was all Caitlyn said as Vi set her down on the mat in front of her door.

"Sorry Cupcake, I'm used to hauling bad guys" Vi said, a blush barely showing on her face.

"Its fine, dont forget to pick me up tomorrow, Seven O clock sharp. Got it?" Cait said.

"Will do" Vi replied quickly.

"And one last thing. Thank you" Caitlyn said before giving Vi a small hug. Caitlyn couldn't help but smile as she watched the Enforcer's face change to match the color of her hair.

"Y-you're welcome Cait" Vi said as Caitlyn closed her door. VI looked at her boots as she walked out, inwardly scolding herself about acting like a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, after this chapter im aiming for 5k words a week! Also as far as things stand right now i'm hoping to make this a roughly 200k word fan-fic due to the fact there's only one Jinx story that hits that milestone. You may notice a severe lack of Caitlyn pov but its coming! Right now i'm focused on Jinx and Vi and how they interact. Dak Hamee, wonder if that makes Jinx jealous? ShiftySpot, heres more of this ;) Thanks for reviewing!

(Still looking for beta readers)

Review for me?

6:00 am The next day

Vi had just woken up in her freezing apartment. Reluctantly she got out from her mess of blankets that kept her nice and toasty throughout the night. Standing she looked out the window of her 2nd story apartment room and noticed how it had rained during the night. Snow was still on the ground but the Enforcer knew the roads had to be icey. After getting dressed she grabbed an apple and headed out the door for work.

7:00 am Piltover Sheriff's Department

Vi had taken two steps up the stairs that lead to the Department when she froze.

"Hiya FATHANDS!" Jinx hollered at the enforcer, Zap aimed directly at her. This is gonna be soooooooooo much fun! Jinx thought to herself.

"God fucking damn it" Vi grumbled under her breath as she turned around to face Jinx. She knew if she made a move to put on her signature gauntlets hanging on her back Jinx would put a abrupt end to that. "The hell do you want? You were starting to get my hopes up that you were gone for good"

"Awww come up Fats, you know i'd never leave you! We have way too much fun together to end out game! Besides, don't you know what today is?" Jinx asked, jittering up and down in excitement. She could barely control herself all the plans she made over the past week were finally in motion!

Vi sighed. She thought back to when she first joined the force. Everything had been so peaceful, with occasional bust and the C case. She usually found herself bored with nothing to do for days on end. That was until Jinx showed up, then everything changed. Buildings reduced to rubble, public facilities graffitied, and non-stop harassment from the bluette. Since then Vi rarely had any down time, she always found herself hunting down the blue haired girl while Caitlyn gained intel. She'd never admit it to anyone but, she enjoyed chasing the demolitionist. Though she wanted nothing more than to knock that shit eating grin off Jinx's face with a left hook and throw her scrawny ass in jail til the end of days, deep down she dreaded Piltover returning back to its boring ways.

"Hey Fathands? HELLO, anyone in there?" Jinx shouted at the enforcer, waving Zap in the air. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

What was it she wanted again? Something about what day it was, right? "Uh its Tuesday?" Vi said recovering from her breif space out.

"Oh. My. God. YOU DONT KNOW?!" Jinx shouted, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

The commotion outside had first drawn the attention of one officer who then proceeded to alert the rest of the force. Within minutes two or more officer were visible in every window of the Police Headquarters. All weapons loaded and trained on the blue haired woman.

"Jinx listen, I really don't know what is so special about today ok? Now are you gonna shoot me or can I go inside, its fucking cold out here." Vi said gritting her teeth together, using up all the "diplomatic resolutions" BS that Cait had taught her.

"Fine. Be like that" Jinx said, her voice at a whisper. I cant believe she forgot. Maybe Fishbones was right, Vi does hate me. At that though Jinx's head drooped down, her gaze on her black combat boots. She holstered Zap and reached behind her pulling out a small cube shaped metal container. After a quick check she threw it at the ground as hard as she could and took off sprinting, tears in her eyes.

Vi watched Jinx with awe as she lowered her weapon and just left. When Jinx threw the cube at the ground Vi snapped to her senses and ran to the top of the stairs, taking cover behind one of the pillars supporting the front of the building. She braced for an explosion that never came. After waiting a few minutes of waiting to make sure nothing was going to explode, Vi peeked around the was gone but the metallic cube was still ther. What the hell is that? Vi thought.

After doing a quick sweep around Vi called an "All Clear" out to the officers and began walking down the steps toward the object.

"Vi! What are you doing?!" A rookie officer, Roland, shouted.

"I'm wanna see what the hell Jinx dropped" Vi responded, feeling a bit irritated. The fuck does he think i'm doing? Going for a walk?

"It could be a trap ma'am. Jinx seems to know you pretty well so she could be using your curiosity against you." Roland said.

Shit that makes sense. Vi thought as she put on her gloves and turned on her blast shield. "Thanks rookie" Vi hollered as she walked to the object. Vi neared it with caution while the entire force watched, tense. Vi reached down and picked it up and saw something that immediately caught her attention. On the top of the cube the words "Happy 6 months of fun! -Jinx" had been carved into the metal. She could now also see that the metal cube had a lid, after a quick shake Vi heard a little rattle and confirmed there was something inside the cube.

30 minutes later

Jinx sat alone on a rooftop looking over the edge. Down below she could see the friends and couple walking down the snowy streets together, having fun. Jinx was used to being an outcast, her psychotic tendencies made sure of that. Anyone she hung around with long enough that hadn't met an untimely death didn't care for her much. They either found her sense of humor annoying, or her seemingly never ending energy a bother, or her destructive manner caused people to fear/hate her. But then she met Vi.

When Jinx first met the Pink haired woman she was overjoyed! It was a warm summer day around noon, she had just finished attaching a rocket to a statue of the mayor of Piltover when she heard her.

"Listen squirt i'm feeling nice today, so how about you set down that detonator and I promise not to break your face. For the most part." Vi said, flexing the gauntlets on her hand.

Jinx had a quizzical look on her face, most cops around here just tell me to put my hands behind my back and come quietly, but this one wants to play! Its gonna be fun! With that Jinxed pressed her thumb into the detonator and took off at full sprint hollering "Catch me if you can" over her shoulder at the Enforcer. Vi only smirked back and took off after the girl. Since then Vi had always been fun to be around. Though she tried to pretend to be annoyed Jinx often caught her laughing at some of her hijinx.

Jinx's mind snapped back from the memory at the sound of police sirens right below her. As she looked down she saw some low life thug holding what looked to a store clerk hostage. The two officers (not Vi and Cait, much to Jinx's dismay) had their handguns trained at the crook. Jinx smiled finally something to cheer me up! She hoisted Fishbones up to her shoulder. "Hey Fishbones wanna blow something up"

"Wel-"

Jinx didn't wait for the reply as she sent a rocket at the police cruiser on the ground. Jinx fell onto her back in laughing as she watched all four people go flying due to the blast. The sound of clanking metal could be heard as the cop car returned to earth after the explosion sent it sailing into the air.

As soon as Jinx stopped laughing she felt her bad mood returning. Why didn't she remember? We have fun together, right?

"Jinx we need to have a chat" It was Fishbones.

"Why?" Jinx replied sounding irritated.

"Vi may enjoy chasing you but you can never be friends. She's a cop and you're a crook, if she ever got the chance she'd throw you in prison!"

Jinx whipped the rocket launcher off her back and threw it down onto the roof. A cascade of tears rolling down her face.

As Jinx continued to stand on top of the roof crying, two certain someones arrived on the scene. One very agitated Caitlyn and then there was Vi who was taking a very close look at her boots.

"Are you mad at me cupcake?" Vi asked sheepishly.

"Now why in the world would i be upset with you Vi" Caitlyn responded, her voice colder than the winter day.

"uh um" was all Vi managed to say before Caitlyn spoke again.

"Oh thats right, you forgot me this morning. And to make it worse Jinx showed up on our doorstep! We could have had her if I were there!" Caitlyn shouted.

As the Sheriff continued to yell at the Enforcer, Jinx recollected herself from her breakdown. She heard voices coming from below

"Dont you cupcake me!"

"But cupcake"

Were they here?! Jinx's mind raced. She looked over the edge to make sure, but just as she did so Vi happened to look up.

After Vi recovered from the shock of seeing the loose cannon looking over the edge of the roof Vi called out "Jinx! We need to talk!"

"Get away from me" was all the response Jinx gave before backing away from the edge, out of Vi's sight.

"VI! I've got the sewers you try and catch her on the roof tops. LETS GO!" Cait shouted as she took off running.

Vi sprinted towards the nearest staircase but there was no thrill in this chase, her mind just kept replaying Jinx's last words. Vi suddenly felt horrible, she had caused Jinx a different kind of pain than usual. A kind of pain that doesn't just go away. Vi had no intention of arresting Jinx in this chase. She just wanted to apologize, especially after what was inside the metal cube came to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that there is going to be a larger chapter coming out Christmas day! I've got big plans for Jinx on Xmas :p So stay tuned! (this is gonna be a bit shorter due to the fact that i'm throwing myself at the christmas chapter right now. Chapter will be released on the normal monday schedule, just shorter. This allows me to work on the Big One!

**still looking for beta reader :p**

Jinx didn't even have to look back to know that the footsteps she heard behind her were Vi's. She knew VI was going to chase her, that much she always expected. But the thing that cut deeper than any knife was what she saw sticking out of the pink haired woman's pocket. Jinx had caught the faint blue and black corner of the gift she gave VI sticking right out of the Enforcer's left side pocket. It turned her mood from sad and mopey to an emotion she could handle much much better, **anger.** "_She saw it and DIDNT CARE! VI isn't a friend, no, she's just another cop. To good for anything but her own self righteous ass. Well guess what piggie? Jinx is gonna bring a little Christmas Cheer to your life. Better hope it doesn't end it." Jinx thought to herself._

Jinx's lips curled into a cruel smile, though this time it lacked the psychotic glee that was usually present on the blue haired girl's face. She practically tore a flame chomper off her belt and glanced at it, the lone jingle bell she had attached to it for a more festive look gave a small jingle as she primed the grenade and dropped it on the ground.

VI had nearly killed herself tearing up the staircase at an insane speed. She knew every that every second that passed allowed Jinx to cause some sort of harm. More important than that, it meant Jinx had time to let her anger boil. That thought chilled her to the bone. She had seen Jinx truly angry twice in her life and she hoped she never saw it again, the first time Jinx had taken out her anger on the City hall with a barrage of rockets and mini gun fire, twenty dead or wounded. The second time Jinx had taken it out on a pair of officers patrolling the slums. She had shot out the tires out on their patrol car and taken the two cops hostage. The officers were found on VI's doorstep a day later with minor physical injuries, but to this day the pair remain in a trance induced by fear at the Piltover hospital. It scared VI to think what happened to those men.

VI was torn from her thoughts by a loud explosion. She saw a smoke cloud rising up on the path she was following Jinx on. As she sped towards it she saw what caused it, a small dove had landed right on one of the Demolitionist's signature grenades. VI barely had time to think about it as she saw a flash of blue come flying at her.

Jinx slammed directly into VI's side sending both women tumbling onto the roof. _God damn stupid piece of shit bird! _Jinx thought as she fought the vice like grip that VI had established on her. A swift knee to the pink haired women's stomach gave Jinx her freedom. As she struggled to get up she looked directly into the pinkettes eyes. There was no hatred, anger, disgust, or annoyance visible only a sad look. Disappointed almost.

"Jinx I-" VI started.

Tears fell from Jinx's eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. All of her anger and hatred left in an instant, replaced by guilt. She took off running at full speed.

"JINX!" VI shouted, her voice containing a tone of desperation.

Jinx ignored it, trying to block out the outside world. She prepared to leap to the next roof when her foot caught a patch of ice. This cancelled out her jump and set her crashing into the solid wall of the building in front of her. A loud "oomph" escaped her lips as she hit the wall and crashed into the ground.

Luck continued to evade Jinx as the ground she landed on had been freshly shoveled and she crashed directly onto solid ground. She laid there motionless.

VI watched it unfold in horror. First Jinx had taken off like lightning, then as she neared the edge of the roof, she seemed to slide. Her momentum had carried her straight into the adjacent buildings wall. VI had sprinted to the edge of the building to try and do something, instead she had to suffer the image of the smaller woman's body slamming into the ground. VI cringed as she saw Jinx's body crumple into a heap. VI adjusted her blast shield and lept off the building to get to Jinx. A feeling of hopelessness, despair and anguish washed over her as she saw Jinx up close. Blood was pouring from a large crack in her forehead, cuts and gashes lined her body. Besides the blood trickling from her pale thin lips, she also saw the bone protruding from Jinx's left leg. More blood. "She's dead" VI thought. For the first time in years, tears fell from the Enforcers face. She buried her face in the shoulder of the blue haired terrorist and cried her soul out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/NHey everyone, the next chapter is here! This is gonna be updated today and tomorrow as a may have completely forgotten to write this week…. So expect chapter 4.5 to come out tomorrow. Stormvic, thanks for the support! Every time I read that someone enjoys my writing it really helps motivate this lazy writer :p. Not a Guest, you may need to take a breather ;). Guest, no way! I've got alot more planned before this story comes to an end. Vicious W.W, thanks for the follow, again its just awesome when somebody actually likes what I write! Wonder if Vi is gonna live through it at all?

Snow lightly drifted to the ground in the City-State of Piltover, just as it did every winter. Though something about this day was different, in an alley lay the Loose Cannon, coated in blood. Her leg's left shin was protruding out from the skin along with a particularly large crack in her forehead. It truly was a ghastly scene made all the more gut wrenching by the look on the face of the woman next to her.

Vi's eyes were puffy and red from tears as she kept her head nuzzled up against Jinx's arm. "Why" she thought, her mind echoing the question. "She can't be dead, nothing can kill her that easily" Her minded drifted off into memory.

Vi stood in an old abandoned storage facility, which seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time as dust had coated the containers the owners had left behind. Caitlyn had sent her down there to check for any sign of Jinx or a possible hideout. Though to VI the place just looked like a dump that no one could live in. As she walked around casually, occasionally punching the air in front of her, she froze.

"HIYA FATHANDS"

"Shit!" VI yelled as she threw her body behind a container in a vain attempt to avoid any damage from the bluettes impressive arsenal.

Jinx let a small giggle as she hopped down from the container she had been standing. As she began strolling over to where she saw VI leap for cover a smile lit up her face. When she turned the corner Jinx almost doubled over in laughter. There was the "toughest woman in all of Piltover" curled up in a ball on the dirty floor of the factory. "Watcha doin?"

VI opened her eyes to see the supposed maniac crouched down right next to her, unarmed. Part of her mind thought about trying to jump her but she was still in shock from the whole not dead thing.

"Fatsssssssssss, hello earth to VI" Jinx said, waving a hand in front of the bewildered Enforcers face. "Jeez people call me crazy"

"Im….not dead?" Was all VI managed to say.

"Nah, its been a slow day. Just not feeling the pow pow thing today, nothing to really get excited about."

VI swore she saw the smaller womans eyes light up with the last words of the sentence. At this time VI finally got her brain to start working. As the gears in her head started to turn she managed a bit better of a question. "Aren't you scared i'll take you in? We both know when you get close to me it never ends good for you." Vi asked, lifting her gauntlets a little bit.

"Gee really?" Jinx asked mockingly. "I always figured that these basketball size bruises came from poro's attacking me while I slept" Jinx said gesturing, at the large bruise on her side VI had left during one of their last chases.

"S-sorry about that" VI said, averting her gaze from the loose cannon's. Why the hell should I feel sorry for that? She's just a criminal, VI thought to herself.

"Nah its fine, I had waaaay to much fun that time. The look on Caits face when you threw her Hat at me, priceless" Jinx said, giggling at the memory.

Much to her own surprise, VI found herself letting out a hearty laugh. This in turn fueled Jinx's laughter, which lead to both of them on the floor doubled over in tears.

"VII! Are you in there?"

"Shit" VI muttered under her breath. "You gotta get out of here before Cupcake sees you"

Jinx made a face when VI said the nickname. Damn Hat lady, always gotta ruin my fun, Jinx thought to herself.

"Hey, squirt, you hear me? You don't wanna do the whole fight thing today, right? I'll distract Cait while you get out."

"Really?!" Jinx whispered, her voice loaded with excitement. She threw herself onto the taller woman wrapping her arms around her, and giving a bear hug. "Youre the bestest"

"Yeah, yeah. Dont count on me doing this again" VI said, attempting to sound gruff. Sadly for her Jinx noticed the smile on her face.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, take this" Jinx said while reaching into what could barely be considered a pocket. She pulled out small metal bullet casing. "Its the second bullet I ever shot at ya, since it didn't kill you I figure it can be like a good luck charm"

VI was speechless. Jinx just gave her a present. A good luck charm that she held onto since their first fight. She hugged Jinx back with all her strength.

"VI i'm coming in!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Shit gotta go" Jinx said giving a quick smile before running off.

VI's mind drifted back to the present. She lifted her head up off of Jinx's body and reached into her shirt. She grabbed the necklace she wore and pulled it up, on it was that same bullet Jinx had given her. Her heart almost imploded.

Now if it had been any other time of year we could close the book now and call it a day. Well an incredibly sad day. But no, it was Christmas time, a time of miracles, and thats just what happened in the alley that cold december day.

Soraka had been heading to the train station after her visit to Jayce's laboratory, which she had been visiting after Jayce had promised to help with her whole Warwick issue. She just happened to walk right past the very alley that Jinx and VI were in. She let out a loud gasp at what she saw. The blood and bone that was visible on the blue haired girl was ghastly.

VI looked up, anger on her face. Who the fuck was here just staring at her. Then her brain began firing on all cylinders. "Soraka" she thought, "She's a medic, right? She can help, if not, ill make her help" Vi stood to her full height, a daunting 6 foot 4. "Fix her"

Soraka wasn't intimidated in the least by VI's attempt to scare her. Though she could clearly see the pain in the normal excited eyes. "Im not sure what I can do for her VI, i'm sorry"

"Just try, please, try anything. I'll give you anything please." VI begged. VI couldn't care less with how she was embarrassing herself as long as she got Jinx back.

"I'll do my best" Soraka said before getting to work.

Hours passed as Soraka cast spell after spell onto the scrawny demolitionist.

"VI im-"

It was all she could take. VI broke down again, crying into Jinx's shoulder for the second time that day. Although the crack in her head was gone and her shin no longer sticking out, blood still coated the small woman.

"I tried everything VI, honest. Im sorry I couldn't save her." Soraka quietly said into her ear.

VI was about to turn around and hit the medic when she heard it.

A pulse.

A/N YAY, Come on, no one really though i'd kill Jinx? (Or will I?) Anyway review for me please? Also still hunting for a beta reader, i'll find you someday. Oh, if anyone wants to play League with me just add me at Joro007. Just message me and let met know its you (like you found me here :P)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Merry Christmas everyone! Like I said, a Christmas chapter, though i'm not to happy with it but I needed to get it out today. Im really am sorry if you dont like it. The rest of the chapters will be better...**

VI wanted to collapse. Her nerves were shot and her brain was fried, she just wanted to go home, crack open a cold one and go to sleep. Her hopes of spending the rest of the day comatose in a bad were dashed when Soraka cleared her throat and brought VI's attention back to the situation at hand.

"VI" Soraka said, placing a hand on the pink haired girls shoulder "I need to take a look at her, see if she is really back. It wouldn't be the first time I encountered a pulse on a corpse"

VI's eyes widened as her mind began race._ Nonononono Jinx isn't dead, shes back, she has to be, right? I heard the pulse and that means shes ok god fucking damn it!_

VI was still fighting, and losing her internal struggle as Soraka gently moved the enforcer out of the way and began working on Jinx for the second time that day.

VI watched anxiously from the side. What would she do if the the blue haired criminal really was dead? It was a thought that had never crossed her mind before in the countless near death scenarios they found themselves in. It was a thought that VI had no answer for, and the scared her. It completely and thoroughly scared the living shit out of her.

Once again Soraka had to pull VI out of her own little world. _She must really care for this girl, Jinx._ Soraka thought. From what Soraka could recall the two always seemed to be at each others throats at the institute.

"VI" Soraka said, trying to pull the Piltover enforcer out of her trance, her gaze transfixed on Jinx.

"Vi" Soraka said, this time louder. Still no reaction.

"VI!" This time Soraka yelled.

VI jumped a little, startled by the sudden voice breaking through her thoughts, saving her from her inner turmoil.

Soraka, seeing she now had the woman's attention, began to speak.

"You'll be happy to hear shes going to be just fine, although its going to take her up to 3 months to be back to normal. I'd suggest sending her to the hospital for the next week or so just to make sure everythings healing properly."

In that instant relief washed over the tall pink haired bruiser, all of the anguish and torment faded away. Then it struck Vi, she couldn't take Jinx to a hospital. She knew that if she did Cait would throw her in knew that if that happened guilt would riddle her conscience, not to mention Jinx would probably feel betrayed, which would most definitely lead to more violence. But if not the hospital the where? And as the wicked answer crept into VI's mind she seriously considered just letting Jinx go to the hospital/jail, get angry, and shoot the fuck out of Piltover instead of doing what she had just thought of. Deep down she knew that she could never do that. She knew what she was going to have to do. Taking a deep breath she looked over at Soraka and spoke.

"I honestly cant thank you enough for saving her but theres no way I can let her go to a hospital."

Soraka was taken back by the enforcer's statement. Not only by how sincere she was in the first half, but also by the second half. _If she wouldnt let the girl go to the hospital then where?_

VI, sensing Soraka's confusion spoke up. "She gonna…..stay at my place" _Im gonna fucking regret this._

"Hmmm, very well. Just make sure she gets plenty of sleep" Soraka turned to look at Jinx "and make the girl eat something-healthy."

_Making JInx eat healthy annnd sleep? Who the hell does she think I am, god?_

"I'll try, now can we keep this just between us? Jinx is somewhat of a wanted felon and if Cupcake found out.."

"Cupcake?" Soraka questioned.

"Sorry, Sheriff Caitlyn, its just a nickname" VI corrected herself.

"You're very peculiar VI but i'll do as you wish. If you need anything get in contact with the Crownguards, ill be visiting them in Demacia for the next few months."

"Thanks again for-"

"Banana lady?" came a soft whisper from the floor.

"Jinx? You're awake?" Soraka asked.

"mmmmm" Came the reply.

VI and Soraka both shared a glance.

"She's gonna be out of it for the next week or two, acting completely different than usual. Also youre going to need some pretty heavy medication to numb the pain in her leg for at least the next month. The bone is like glass at this point it is going to cause constant pain for her. I've temporarily numbed it but it will only last for so long" Soraka explained.

"Where can I get said drugs?" VI asked.

"Well since the hospitals out of the question I have no idea. But theres nothing more for me to do here so I must be off. Good bye."

VI waved as Soraka turned and left. Soon she was all alone in the alley with Jinx, who had decided to go back to sleep, her head resting on VI's boot. VI bent over and gently touched Jinx on the cheek.

"Hey, its time to get up, were gonna head up to my place ok?" VI practically whispered.

Jinx's eyes fluttered open "mmphff" was the reply.

VI couldnt help but smile at how cute Jinx looked. None of the usually madness lit up her face, instead replaced by completely relaxed features. Though the signs of her injuries were still very visible on her face. A few scars and bruise here and there, VI wondered if they'd heal with time.

"Listen Jinx, im just gonna lift you up, ok? Im gonna carry you home." VI spoke gently, almost in fear of ruining the peaceful state Jinx was in.

"ok fathamphs" came the quiet garbled reply. Jinx then loosely raised her hands above her head.

VI now had a smile that reached from ear to ear. Jinx was like a fucking puppy, VI just wanted to pick her up and cuddle the shit out of her. Which was a very un-VI-like feeling, espicially towards Jinx

VI reached down and lifted up the smaller woman and couldn't help but think about how light she was. As she held Jinx in her arms, almost like a baby, her eyes looked up and down Jinx's body. She really had never taken a close, careful, look at her nemesis and now that she had, she realized just what Soraka meant when she said Jinx needed to eat right. Although VI knew the blue haired demolitionist was skinny, VI never really noticed just HOW skinny she was.

VI was snapped from her thoughts as she felt something rubbing against her breasts. At first she was about to punch whoever wanted to cop a feel. Though after looking down and seeing it was Jinx, using the as a pillow, she felt silly. As she continued to look at Jinx enjoying her new found cussion, another smile came across her face. "Comfy?" VI asked, amusment in her voice

"mmmhmph" Jinx replied.

VI giggled. _Since when was Jinx this damn cute?_ VI thought to herself.

**1 Hour Later**

The clock had just struck nine when VI had arrived at her apartment building. It had taken a little longer than usual as she had to stick to the shadows to avoid being spotted. There was no way she was letting anyone find out she was housing Piltover's most dangerous criminal. Thankfully the staircase up to her apartment was empty but she she still took each step 3 at a time. Being tall had its perks.

VI opened the door to her apartment, flicking the lights on she scanned it over. Everything was just as she left it, gadgets littered the floor, more than a few beer cans scattered around her apartment, and a growing pile of dirty laundry in the corner. Yep, good to be home.

VI heard Jinx yawn and looked down, she was nuzzling into her chest once more, readjusting herself for maximum comfort. It was fucking adorable. Then it hit her, where was Jinx gonna sleep? There was no way she was gonna stick her on the couch, and their was an equal chance of VI giving up her bed. _I guess we can share...but if she hogs the covers im sticking her ass on the floor._ That decided, VI walked over to her bed and gently lowered her down. She watched as Jinx readjusted to her new sleeping quarters and couldn't help but feel happy. It had become rather apparent to her that she was quickly starting to like Jinx alot more than usual. But after a small bit of thinking she just chalked it up to seeing the smaller woman in a different way, less psychotic. Everything would go back to normal after Jinx was herself.

Now that Jinx was taken care of in a peaceful slumber VI had some things to tend to. First she need to call Cupcake and let her know she was gonna need the week leading up to christmas off, second she need to get some meds for her blue haired guest.

Caitlyn was pacing back in forth at her office back at the Sheriff's Department. Worry and panic

_Where the hell is VI? Did she get hurt? I knew I shouldn't have sent her off on her own! If something happened to her…_.

Caitlyn was freed from her inner turmoil when she heard the phone ring. Straightening herself out and calming her nerves she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Caitlyn. I am quite preoccupied at the moment so please be brief."

"Heey Cupcake, it VI"

"VI!" Caitlyn roared. "Where the hell have you been! I thought something happened to you! I sweartogodifyoueverdothattomeagain-"

"Cupcake slow down, its ok, im ok, everythings ok" VI interrupted, trying to calm down her partner.

"No its not ok! God damn it VI if something had happened to you…" Caitlyn said.

"Cait im sorry, its just...something came up. But everythings fine, really."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you VI its just, I was worried about you. I know how you get when you chase Jinx."

"Hey dont worry about it cupcake, I get the same feeling when I watch you disappear behind a pile of paper work."

Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at her partners humor. VI certainly knew how to lighten the mood.

"Oh an um cupcake?"

"Yes?" Caitlyn knew something was coming and if her instincts were any good, and they most certainly were, she wasn't going to like it.

"Im gonna kinda sorta maybe need the next 7 days off. Its christmas and all, so i'd like to use my vacation days. Get out and enjoy the snow."

"VI you hate the snow…"

"Well um" _Shit, of course the one person I have to lie to is the fucking Sheriff of Piltover who can read me like a damn book._

"Sigh, I dont know what youre up to VI but i'll give you the week off. I expect to see you December 26th ON TIME."

"You the best Cupcake!" VI said, surprised by the Brunette's response.

"Dont do anything stupid ok? I'll still see you Christmas morning correct?"

_Fuck forgot about that. Every year I always go over for christmas breakfast…..shiiiiit_

"You bet! See you then!." VI hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

VI did one last quick check to see if Jinx was asleep and noticed she forgot to take off Jinx's boots. VI may be a pig but even she has some standards. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pull of the boots when she saw Jinx curl her small hands into fists and rub her eyes.

"Fathands? What are you doing?" Jinx asked groggily, genuine curiosity in her eyes. A puzzled look on her face.

"Just go back to sleep, ok?" VI said as she tossed Jinx's combat boots onto the ground.

Much to her surprise Jinx just shrugged her shoulders, wrapped her arms around a pillow, and shut her eyes.

Another smile slowly came onto VI's face for the hundredth time that day._ Damn shes cute when shes sleeping. FUCK! Stop thinking like that!._

VI stood up, still trying to get how cute Jinx was out of her mind, when she remembered what she need to do. _Gotta get the meds._

It only took VI a few minutes of walking to get to the closest pharmacy, thankfully still open this late at night. Once inside she realised she had no plan on how to get her hands on the stronger stuff. From what Soraka said Jinx wasnt gonna be ok with just Advil. Eventually she just decided to go up to the counter and ask. As she walked up thinking about what to say she heard a voice.

"Hey VI! Its me, Eric!"

_Eric? Oooooh right! Eric, the guy thats been trying to win me over. Nice kid and all but I dont swing that way. But I just might be able to swing this my way._

"Heyy Eric" VI said, trying her best to sound seductive, leaned forward over the counter, giving a clear view of her breasts to the man.

"Heh uh wha-whats up?" Eric said, his face turning a bright red.

Noticing it was working she kicked it up a notch by biting her lower lip before speaking again.

"Eric I need some help, really really badly."

"Anything, i'll do anything."

"Great! Give me your strongest pain meds!"

Eric looked around and was about to protest when he saw VI writing down something on a small slip of paper. _Her number? Youv've got to be joking!Fuck the rules just this once, right? I mean its the Piltover Enforcer for Christ sake, I know guys who'd kill for this!_

"Uh yeah haha, sure thing" Eric said before disappearing from behind the counter.

When he returned he hand VI and large duffle bag. Inside were loads of the strongest pain meds on the market. Pleased that had managed to use her brain to get even more than she needed, she turned and gave Eric a small peck on the cheek before leaving. She could almost swore he was about to faint.

Then next few days were relatively normal, Jinx was out cold for the most part and VI sat around tinkering with gadgets or watching tv with a cold one. The bathroom situation was a nuisance however as every time Jinx need to "go" VI had to throw her over her shoulder and set her on the damn toilet. It was not something VI cared to talk about. Not to mention Jinx now had full control of the bed as she was prone to kicking during her slumber. This left VI the couch which she was none too happy about.

Though even having to deal with that VI still found herself smiling every time she saw Jinx curled up in some different position, her arms wrapped around something, holding it tightly. Occasionally VI wondered if Jinx would her like that before throwing that out of her mind and scolding herself thoroughly.

However everything changed on Christmas eve. VI had already planned to give Jinx an extra dosage of meds just to keep her out of it while she was at Cupcakes Christmas morning. But what she didnt plan on was Jinx gaining back some strength and causing mischief.

"I swear to god Jinx if you dont tell me where you put the pills you're gonna hurt, bad" VI threatened her voice low.

Jinx sat up on the bed and crossed her arms.

"No! Those things make me feel yucky." Jinx said, making a face and sticking her tongue out.

VI tried to maintain her serious look but couldn't and let out out a giggle. _How the hell is it that Piltover's Enforcer cant hold her ground? How the hell does she do this shit to me? Shes not even trying!_

Jinx, noticing that VI was smiling, started smiling as well. _VI thinks im funny!_

After VI regained her composure she spoke "Listen Jinx, if you don't take them your gonna feel a lot worse than yucky, ok? Just tell me where they are and you have to take them again tomorrow."

"Fineee" Jinx said, then putting hand on VI's shoulders pulled her close. "I put them in your gauntlets" Jinx let out a small laugh, blushed, and looked away.

VI sighed, of course, _only Jinx would put them in some obvious place like that._ _I wanna chew her out but she just looks to god damn fucking cute! Aghh._ Another sigh. Without saying another word she got up and grabbed the meds, taking them over to the couch and sitting down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, VI thought as she drifted off into sleep.

VI woke up and after looking at the clock realized it was 8 am. _Shit, gonna be late to Caits if I dont hurry._

Quickly throwing on some clothes she rushed out the door and began to jog to Caits. She knew that it'd be faster to run than to try and drive her car on the damn roads.

Jinx woke up around 9 am, looking around she saw that no one was their. Normally VI woke her up with a glass of water and a handful of pills. Jinx had slowly put together her situation piece by piece over the past few days. She remembered VI on the rooftop and then immense pain. She figured that she had fallen off the roof and somehow it lead to VI taking her home and caring for her. She also knew that she was in bad shape. Even standing for the short time it took for her to hid the meds was hard. Though VI had helped her through just about every problem.

For the first time in a long time Jinx felt wanted. The way VI looked at her and the fact that she took care of her was something that warmed Jinx's heart. When VI was around she always felt a bit less crazy, the need for destruction subsided. Though now that VI was gone she got bored and wanted something to do.

Jinx scooted over to the side of the bed and stood up, placing one hand against the wall for support. Jinx then began her quest for entertainment.

It was a little after noon when VI returned home from Caits. Much to VI's appreciation, Caitlyn didn't ask any questions about why she had gone on break. Instead the two and breakfast and some tea, which VI had drank out of common courtsy, and talked and laughed. All things considered VI had a blast. VI was pretty happy at how they day had been going so far. Though as she open the door to her apartment her jaw dropped.

Jinx was standing in the middle of the room in one of VI's T-shirts and a little santa hat on god she looks good, fuck, stop! with one of VI's gauntlets behind her back in a very poor attempt at hiding it.

VI sighed "Jinx.."

Jinx averted her gaze, looking at her toes instead of VI "Sorry.."

Then VI had an idea, she knew that Jinx really was sorry and that she was probably just bored, VI figured screw yelling at her, it was Christmas! "Hey shorty, wanna watch some christmas movies?" VI said with a grin.

Jinx's whole entire face lit up brighter than any christmas tree. "Really?!"

VI nodded.

Jinx half ran, half stumbled into VI's arms, giving a big hug. "Youre awesome."

VI just chuckled and picked her up and walked over to the couch and set her down. After grabbing the remote, VI sat down right next to her. Without a moments hesitation, Jinx had cuddled up to VI and the pair sat like that for the rest of the day, laughing and talking.

As the sunset on that Christmas day VI noticed that Jinx had fallen asleep mid-movie.

_I forgot to give Jinx her present!_


End file.
